


Glow In The Mark

by disneyswiftie



Series: Tyrus Oneshots [28]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: (mentioned) Episode: s01e04 Dancing In The Dark, (mentioned) Episode: s01e06 She Said She Said, (mentioned) Episode: s02e09 You're The One That I Want, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety, Anxious Cyrus Goodman, Confessions, Episode: s02e21 Buffy in a Bottle, Getting Together, M/M, New Crush, Platonic Soulmates, Realization, Romantic Soulmates, Smitten T. J. Kippen, Somersault, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The Swing Set (Andi Mack), children's gym, lots of colours, lots of romantic orientations, old crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyswiftie/pseuds/disneyswiftie
Summary: Did the fact that pretty much all of his friends had already found their soulmates bother him? Not at all! He was happy for them. Okay, maybe he was just a teensy amount bitter. Even his first crush, Jonah, had his soulmate! The boy also ended up being aromantic, which was kind of a punch in the gut to Cyrus. He never did have a chance with him.Thankfully, his crush had been starting to go away this past month. He barely felt anything towards the human sunbeam anymore, aside from slight occasional butterflies. Before, he couldn't even be around him without overthinking every little thing. And when they hugged, his heart would pound out of his chest. He was glad he didn't have to deal with that any longer.But now, he didn't have any room in his brain to think of any of that, because he was too busy mourning the move of Buffy. It had been weeks since she'd left for Phoenix, and she hadn't been answering any of his or Andi's texts or calls.
Relationships: Amber (Andi Mack) & Original Character (mentioned), Buffy Driscoll/Marty (mentioned), Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, Jonah Beck & Andi Mack (mentioned), Jonah Beck/Andi Mack (mentioned)
Series: Tyrus Oneshots [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720249
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Glow In The Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title is a pun on "glow in the dark", and yes I know it's cheesy, but I live for cheesy so you can stop your judgements😂  
> ~  
> This is a soulmate AU, and I wanted it to be super unique from other soulmate AUs so sorry if the concept I came up with is kind of like crazy complicated, I might've gone too far with making it unique😂  
> This is a tyrus oneshot, but additional ships include: Muffy, platonic Jandi, and platonic Amber×unknown  
> This also includes some personal headcanons of mine, regarding the characters' orientations.  
> Based around the events in the episode "Buffy in a Bottle", with some changes.  
> ~  
> Soulmate mark colour guide
> 
> Colour 1: Red=romantic soulmate, Black=platonic soulmate
> 
> Colour 2: HarvestGold=Heteroromantic, Lilac=Lesbian, Green=Gay, Blue(dark)=Biromantic, Pink=Panromantic, Aqua=Aromantic, Sepia=Skiloromantic (attracted to non-binary individuals) Orange=Other
> 
> Colour 3: Grey=Greyromantic, DandelionYellow=Demiromantic, White=No extra specifications

Every person has a soulmate, whether it is romantic or platonic. It's a cliché, really, but sometimes your first meeting with that person is so special, that you find out right away. That's not always the case, though. Cyrus knew that well, seeing as it took over half a year of knowing each other for his friends Andi and Jonah to find out they were platonic soulmates. They soon broke off their romantic relationship upon receiving their marks.

You see, there is one event that will happen in the relationship you have with your soulmate that stands out from the rest as the memory you will be most fond of. Immediately after that event happens is when a symbol or artistically-written word that relates to it will be carefully imprinted onto the back of your dominant hand. Soulmates always have matching marks, save for the colours.

After your mark appears, it will glow every time you're close to your soulmate. This is the universe's way of avoiding confusion if you have similar events with different people. But it gets very, very annoying if that person happens to be a part of your friend group.

Cyrus has complained countless times during the sleepovers their group have, preferring the both of them to have sleeping bags on _opposite_ sides of the room. It's not _his_ fault he was cursed with the non-ability to sleep with any sort of light in the room. Well, at least Marty's mother doesn't allow him to attend their sleepovers.

Marty is Buffy's romantic soulmate. They met the night of Andi's party, instantly hitting it off with competitive but flirty banter. When they each got home, they noticed they had received soulmate marks. They weren't sure, but hoped it was each other.

Buffy had never had a crush, but out of everyone she had interacted with at the party, Marty was the only one she could even possibly see herself falling for. The next time they saw each other, when Buffy joined the track team, the glow tipped them off. They'd been together ever since, and while Marty liked her right away, Buffy eventually grew her own feelings a few months later.

Another thing Cyrus knew was that each mark has three different colours. The first colour corresponds to whether it's romantic or platonic, the second corresponds to your romantic orientation, and the third corresponds to an extra specification of your romantic orientation — if applicable. Obviously, every aromantic person has a platonic soulmate, but the soulmate of a romantic person can be platonic too.

If he recalled correctly, Marty and Buffy had almost the same colours on their marks. They each had the colour red, and the colour harvest gold; but Marty's third colour was white, and Buffy's was dandelion yellow, meaning she was demiromantic. Both had the same word written in bubble letters, 'party' with a capital P, right across the back of their hand.

Jonah and Andi were a different story, and by different, he means _totally_ different. First off, it took way longer for their 'special moment' to happen. They met on Andi's 13th birthday, which was in autumn, and didn't get their marks until the following spring.

Andi had been looking forward to the Grease singalong, but Jonah decided the day before that he was going to do a video with his friend Natalie. Andi told him it was okay, because she didn't want him to know she was actually jealous. As a last minute decision after a talking to from Amber, he ended up going with Andi. As they rode the bus to the singalong, a microphone was slowly printed on each of their hands.

Now this was the other reason their situation was different: their marks included the colour black, which meant it was platonic. In addition to that, Jonah had the colour aqua. It took him awhile to adjust to the fact that he was aromantic. It did make sense, though. And his last colour was white. Andi's were harvest gold and grey, informing her that she was greyromantic.

Amber's soulmate mark was the first one he had seen where the colours were not just evenly distributed in three stripes. He hoped that when he found his soulmate one day, his mark would be like that, too. It seemed more unique in his opinion.

None of his friend group, not even himself who was closest to Amber, knew who her soulmate was, though. She refused to tell them, claiming the other person wanted to keep it secret. The only thing they knew was that it was a platonic soulmate, due to the black colour on the mark, and that according to her, they had never met this person.

Also, her special bonding moment with said person had _something_ to do with chocolate, seeing as her soulmate mark was a partly-unwrapped chocolate bar. The wrapper was blue and white striped, while the actual chocolate was black. This caused her coming out to the group as biromantic.

Did the fact that pretty much all of his friends had already found their soulmates bother him? Not at all! He was happy for them. Okay, _maybe_ he was just a teensy amount bitter. Even his first crush, Jonah, had his soulmate! The boy also ended up being aromantic, which was kind of a punch in the gut to Cyrus. He never did have a chance with him.

Thankfully, his crush had been starting to go away this past month. He barely felt anything towards the human sunbeam anymore, aside from slight occasional butterflies. Before, he couldn't even be around him without overthinking every little thing. And when they hugged, his heart would pound out of his chest. He was glad he didn't have to deal with that any longer.

But now, he didn't have any room in his brain to think of any of that, because he was too busy mourning the move of Buffy. It had been weeks since she'd left for Phoenix, and she hadn't been answering _any_ of his or Andi's texts or calls.

They were sitting in a booth in The Spoon, time capsule Buffy right across from them, and he couldn't keep his mind on anything but the fact that real Buffy wasn't there. Even when he was ranting to Andi about skipping P.E., she had to bring her up again.

"If real Buffy were here, she'd tell you not to give up," she reasoned with him.

"If real Buffy were here, I'd be _afraid_ to give up," he responded, giving her a pointed look.

"Do you think it's worth trying to ask real Buffy?" Andi asked, apprehensively.

"Why not?" he shrugged. "People win the lottery, get struck by lightning. Maybe it won't go straight to voicemail."

So, Andi dialled the number of their best friend, and waited a few seconds. "It's Buffy! You know what to do," she heard from the other side of the line, followed by a beep. She hung up and forcefully placed her phone down on the table.

"Straight to voicemail," she said, frustrated.

Just then, TJ walked up to them.

"Hey!" he greeted, and then pointed to the time capsule. "Who's your friend?

"Uh, it's kind of a long story," Andi spoke first.

"It's Buffy," Cyrus told him. "It's how we pretend she's still around."

He then proceeded to make a joke, mocking Buffy telling him to go away. "Ohh, _now_ I see the resemblance."

Cyrus tried to hide his smile while Andi rolled her eyes.

"Can I sit?" TJ asked.

Andi looked down, frowning. Then Cyrus looked over at her and said, "I think she'd be okay with it?"

"I'm not sure _I'm_ okay with it," she told TJ, looking up at him. "You were _awful_ to her."

TJ avoided eye contact, looking guilty.

"And even though she's gone," Andi continued, switching her gaze to the time capsule, "she's still here in spirit."

"Buffy," TJ started, as he looked to the time capsule as well. "I know I should've done this to you in person, but, I was a jerk. Like, big time. And I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that."

He looked back over at the two, and Andi smiled, gesturing for him to sit down. He let out a small, relieved exhale as he smiled back, taking a seat beside time capsule Buffy.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" he asked.

"Ah, you know, the weather, current events, price of hot lunch," Cyrus rambled, trying to cover up his gym class problems.

"So you let me sit down, but you won't even talk to me?" TJ accused.

Cyrus immediately felt guilty, and tried to remedy the situation. "I'm sorry, it's just...kind of embarrassing. It's... I don't know."

Why was he so nervous? TJ wouldn't judge him, right?

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not that bad."

He sighed and blurted out, "I can't do a somersault, okay? And there's a whole list of easy things I can't do."

"Listen Underdog," TJ stopped him. "If you can't do a somersault, I can help you with that."

But then, Andi got a text from her mom saying she needed her home.

"Sorry guys, I've got to go. My mom needs me," Andi explained, before getting up to leave.

Once she was gone, TJ spoke up, "I gotta head out too. Have to go to work. Wanna come with me?"

"Sure," Cyrus agreed, and they left the restaurant, walking down the sidewalk together.

* * *

When they arrived at the gym that TJ worked at, Cyrus was a bit apprehensive, but allowed TJ to push him inside anyways. As the door closed behind them, he immediately noticed all the little children running about, surrounded by tons of easy-to-use equipment.

Cyrus grinned, and TJ pulled him into a quick side hug while the smaller boy let his eyes wander around the place. They proceeded then to walk over and take their shoes off before TJ went to clock in.

When TJ arrived back, he immediately greeted the kids, who had been waiting for him. "Hey guys! Who's ready to have some fun?"

The kids all turned their attention to him and cheered. Cyrus looked to TJ with an incredulous look on his face. He was definitely not expecting this.

TJ moved Cyrus in front of him and placed his hands on his shoulders as he continued speaking. "Now, I've brought a special guest with me today. This is my friend Cyrus, do you all wanna help me teach him how to do a somersault?"

"Yeah!" the children all shouted in unison.

"Alright then, let's do it!" TJ turned to Cyrus and told him, "the mat over there is where you're gonna try to do one first, and if it's too hard that's okay, you can do some other stuff as a warm up! There's lots to do. I know you can do it, Cy."

Cyrus felt a flutter in his chest at the last sentence, and thought, _oh great. I'm not falling for TJ now, am I?_

"O-okay I'll try," Cyrus stuttered, following TJ over to where he had pointed.

* * *

After a lot of stretches, and finally climbing the rope net go the top after numerous tries, it was time for the moment of truth. Would Cyrus be able to properly complete a somersault for the first time? They were about to find out.

While all the kids were watching with anticipation, and TJ was cheering him on with countless encouraging words, Cyrus knelt down and put his head to the ground. He kicked up, held his breath, and-

He rolled over sideways. It was close, but not close enough. Sighing in defeat, he sat up and looked over at TJ.

"It's okay, Underdog, just try again! That was really close. You can do it!" TJ reassured him.

Cyrus scooted back over to other side of the mat and got back into position. He put his head down, kicked up and closed his eyes, praying for success, _and_ to not break his neck.

As he rolled over onto his back, he opened his eyes and realized he had done it. He had actually done it! His face lit up with excitement, and he jumped up, immediately noticing the shocked and proud look on TJ's face. Right away he started high-fiving each of the cheering little kids, not noticing the symbols being slowly engraved into his skin.

He then turned to TJ who chest-bumped him, and Cyrus pumped his fists into the air, happy and excited as ever. TJ congratulated him, before running to the back to grab a bottle of water.

Cyrus sat down in front of the kids, and tried to think of something to talk about with them. About a minute later, a small girl with strawberry blonde hair spoke up.

"Cywus?" she spoke, not quite pronouncing the r.

"Yes?" Cyrus responded kindly. "Is something wrong?"

"I was just wondewing, what was that weiwd light I saw a few minutes ago?" the girl questioned, curiously.

"I saw a light too!" a black-haired boy cut in.

"Yeah," a taller blonde girl agreed, nodding her head. "It looked like it was coming from your hand."

"My-my hand?" Cyrus asked, in shock. "That can't be, tha-that's impossible. There's no way that-"

Cyrus raised his right hand to look at it and immediately cut himself off, jaw dropping. There, on the back of his hand, in all its glory, was his soulmate mark. The one he had been waiting his whole life for. The one he had once hoped would be for Jonah, but that was long over. It consisted of a red sun, with a white salt-shaker in the middle that had a green lid.

"Oh my-" Cyrus began, but was then startled by TJ exiting the back room, finishing a gulp of water before speaking.

"Alright, I'm back!" TJ announced, as he was quickly moving closer.

Cyrus hurriedly stuffed his hand into his pocket and stood up, nervously shifting his feet.

"My shift is over and I already clocked out, you ready to go?" TJ directed to Cyrus.

Cyrus tried to subtly glance down to check TJ's dominant hand, but it was almost fully hidden by his oversized hoodie.

"Y-yeah," Cyrus answered, shaking his head to bring himself back to reality.

"Great, let's go," TJ smiled, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, leading him out after saying bye to the kids.

* * *

Since Cyrus was too lost in his thoughts to pay any attention to where they were going, he was startled when he finally noticed the swings in the distance.

He mentally scolded himself for zoning out for so long, as they approached their beloved swing set and sat down next to each other. Cyrus wasn't swinging, just keeping his feet planted on the ground. Their was no way he was going to take his hand out of his pocket, which was needed to grasp the chains of the swing.

What if TJ was upset when he found out? What if he didn't want to be his soulmate, and rejected him? He knew it was silly, but he couldn't stop his anxiety from playing with him and making him nervous.

"Why aren't you swinging?" TJ asked, concerned.

"Just feel like sitting. The whole somersault thing tired me out a bit. Or a lot," Cyrus forced a chuckle.

TJ kept swinging higher until he reached a point where he decided to jump off. After he landed, he turned around to face Cyrus and that's when his right hand was finally, perfectly in view. It glowed brightly, with an everlasting light that TJ seemed not to notice. He was too focussed on Cyrus' sudden wide eyes and open mouth.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" TJ asked frantically, worried he had done something wrong.

Cyrus shook his head insistently, strongly refraining himself from using his hands as gestures. He just shoved his hands deeper into his pockets as he desperately spoke, "no, everything's fine! I'm sorry I was just- uh... thinking about a show! There's this episode that I just realized-"

"Cyrus," TJ cut him off, "it's me. You don't have to lie or come up with some crazy cover story. I'm not gonna judge you for whatever's going on. Please just tell me what's got you so worked up."

Cyrus looked to his shoes, anxiety overtaking him while he tried to think of a way to explain the situation.

TJ just raised his arms to put his face in his hands in disappointment. But when his did, he instantly pulled them away in shock, seeing for the first time that his right hand was glowing. He turned his hand over to see the mark on the back of it. The sun was red, with a grey salt shaker inside it that had a green lid. Apart from the initial surprise of realizing this meant he was greyromantic, he also registered that this was likely something to do with what was troubling Cyrus.

He looked over at Cyrus again, whose gaze was still fixed on his own shoes. Slowly walking up to him, he gently pulled on Cyrus' right arm, removing his hand from his pocket, and flipped it over to see his mark. Sure enough, it was there, and it was the same as his. And both of their marks were still glowing.

He kneeled down in front of the boy, and took both of Cyrus' hands in his, saying, "Cyrus. Is this what the problem is? We're soulmates, but you don't _want_ to be my soulmate so you tried to hide it from me?"

Cyrus looked up with a fearful look on his face, "no! No, of course not!"

"Then what is it?"

"I- I was afraid _you_ wouldn't want me as your soulmate and would reject me if you found out," Cyrus admitted, looking at him with tears in his eyes.

TJ immediately wrapped him into a hug. "Cy, I would never. I've been hoping and dreaming of this for so long."

"R-really?" Cyrus asked, as TJ pulled away and wiped the brunette's tears away with his thumb.

"Of course. I really, really like you, Cyrus."

"I really like you too, Teej," Cyrus smiled. "So... are we boyfriends now?"

"Do you want us to be?"

"Yeah, um, if you want..."

"Then we are," TJ told him, grinning. He then gently planted a kiss on Cyrus' cheek, making the other blush profusely.

"You're cute, you know that, muffin?" TJ spoke softly.

"How- that's not true," Cyrus insisted, face still burning. "Have you even seen yourself?"

This progressed into the first of many playful arguments over which of them was cuter. They were both giggling so much they needed to catch their breath many times. But it was worth it.


End file.
